Friends
by quotestereo
Summary: A boy named Zenon goes on an adventure of a lifetime picking up some friends of the way. My first fanfic, If you thinks it sucks, tell me (constructive criticism), if you like it, follow it :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name's Quote and this is my first story. Don't forget to rate comment and review!

SeanComix Presents…

…You know those days when you stop and think about something and you get really excited, but when you think about it a little bit more, you get less happy about it because you think that it can't happen?

…No? Just me?

Well, for those of you who DO have that feeling every once in a while, this is the story of what happens when you listen to that voice that tells you to go for it.

This is the story of how a boy became a DJ.

This is the story of how he traveled the world (and more).

This is the story of how he started living.

This is the story of a dude and his _**Friends.**_

It all started on April 8th, 2015.

…Well, no, that's not _completely _true…

If you wanna know the absolute truth about how this all started, we have to go back a ways, to December 31st, 1999. It was the turn of the millennia, and people had been both excited and terrified at the same time (Thank you, Y2K.). There were parties and fireworks that could be heard for miles at a time. And in one particular house in Los Angeles, California, a pregnant woman and her husband looked outside there window.

"It's quite exciting isn't it?" the woman asked her husband. The man appeared to not hear her, as he was looking with wonder and awe at the stars and fireworks exploding in the sky. The woman quietly chuckled at her husband's curiosity. A small shadow crept out of the corner and hugged the woman's leg as the man picked up what looked like a small, blond four-year-old girl.

"Yeah, it's beautiful…" the husband slowly replied, pausing for a few more moments before saying, "Welp, we'd better get to bed. For you and the baby's sake." The man laughed, carrying the child with him.

The woman nodded as she hugged her husband. "Happy New Year, Lloyd." she whispered softly.

"Happy New Year, Lila." The man replied.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Things had gotten quite miserable for the couple in the past few months. In addition to taking care of two children, Lloyd and Lila (Lloyd being a stock broker and Lila being an accountant) had to put in double-overtime most nights while taking care of Brittany, their oldest daughter, and Zenon, their newborn son.

One night, after Lila got home for work, she saw Lloyd waiting at the door for her, with a look of quiet shock. "What's wrong, dear?" Lila asked. Lloyd said nothing, as he merely motioned her to Zenon's room. She walked slowly to the crib while Lloyd followed.

Zenon had his father's old headphones on his head and was listening to music, while reading a Popular Mechanics magazine.

"How did the baby get to your headphones?" Lila asked Lloyd. "I didn't put the headphones on him. I don't even know HOW he got to the book. Lila looked back at her son, who was looking back at them with shining black eyes.

"Do you know what he's listening to?" Lila asked. Lloyd shrugged. "Not a clue. Didn't get a chance to check." Lila then walked back to her baby's crib and put her ear next to the headphones. She stayed there for a while, listening for the next song to play. Then the baby motioned toward replay button on the disc, as if he wanted to hear it again. Then the soft sounds of a synth keyboard and drums filled her ears as she tapped her foot in rhythm. She had almost immediately recognized the song as "Gypsy Woman" from Crystal Waters (it was Lloyd's favorite song) Zenon had begun to rock his head back and forth to the music, imitating his mother.

Lloyd stood in the distance, chuckling to himself. 'It's never gonna be normal in our family, is it?' Lloyd thought to himself.

As it turns out, Lloyd was more right than he thought. In the years that followed, Lloyd and Lila died in a fire only a few years later. Though cause of the fire was unknown, there was a rumor that Zenon put in some tin foil in the microwave when Lila was heating something up for him and, it exploded, setting the house ablaze, with Brittany and Zenon miraculously unharmed. After which, the children were sent to live with their god-parents, Terrence and Marion Hall.

This is where our story begins…


	2. Repeating History

_Chapter One: Repeating History_

…

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEE-

Zenon's hand went over his alarm clock. He sleepily lifted his heavy eyelids and turned his head to see the time. It was 8:00 and he was almost late to school. Ze grunted and raised himself out of bed and walked groggily to his bathroom. It was April 8th, one day before his 15th birthday.

Zenon had dirty-blonde hair that was short and reached to the end of his forehead in the front and reached to about the end of his neck in the back. His ears were unusually medium-large and pointy. What made him stand out, though, were his bright orange eyes that sometimes flashed in the light. And when I say "orange", I don't mean auburn; his eyes were actually Crush Soda orange. He'd been tested for heterochromia, Wilson's disease, you name it, but none of them had come back positive, so doctors just chalked it up to rare eye color.

As Ze got dressed, wearing his favorite red Converse All-Star sneakers, navy blue jeans, and black polo shirt, he slipped on his favourite headphones and played to deadmau5's "There Might Be Coffee". He got his backpack and quietly walked out the door.

…Or so he wished.

"MOOOM! ZE'S LEAVING THE HOUSE!" yelled Brittany, still in her bed.

Ze winced and sighed. 'Ah, well…" Ze thought, 'It was worth a try.' Quiet mornings were exceptionally rare in the Zenonian household (Zenon was Ze's last name, not his first; no one knew it, not even his family, as Ze only told it to those he trusted), so he tried to take advantage of what quiet moments he had as much as possible.

"I'm going to school, Mum!" Ze yelled to his god-mother. There was no response. Ze walked out the front door quickly, not wanting to stay around when his care-taker DID wake up. He didn't really get along with his family (more likely, they didn't get along with him), seeing how they blamed him for his parents' deaths.

Ze walked with haste to his bicycle and rode off to school. The song changed to Breakbot's "Shiny Metal Dude" as Ze started to nod his to the beat as he passed some of his neighborhood's shops and restaurants.

A good 20 minutes later, Ze arrived at his school, Cambodia High, and parked his bike. Cambodia High was a relatively large school that was founded in 1992 (hence its design, which looked like a small Los Angeles finance building). Ze ran into the building, trying his best not to be late, as he skidded his way into class, right before the bell rang.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Mrs. David", Ze said to his honors biology teacher. "I woke up a little later than usual." Ze scratched his head, smiling bashfully.

Mrs. David cut her eyes at Ze. "Just sit down, Mr. Zenon."

"Yes, ma'am." Ze said dejectedly, his smile fading. He walked to his desk, getting tripped every few desks. He noticed a small piece of paper on his chair right before he sat. Ze's eyebrow rose as he began to read it.

"Dear Zero,

We'll be waiting for you after class. Be a dear, save us the trouble and just kill yourself.

Worst Regards, CH"

Ze smirked at the note. He'd been told to kill himself multiple times, but none of them had hit him deeply. He just took it as ignorant kids with limited imagination. 'Alright, then,' Ze thought to himself, 'I'll humor them.' After a few classes, Ze skipped out of class with the song "Gentle Breeze" playing softly his head. Ze was known for always dancing as if there was music around, even when there was none playing He walked around the corner, expecting to see his tormentors, which he did.

The first one, Gaines, was a 7" foot tall quarterback (why did it always have to be the quarterback of a football team that had to be the bully?) with a reputation for being fast, angry and quite dim-witted. Ze was 6'4, so he didn't have much to be afraid of height wise, but when it came to muscle… well, let's just say Ze wasn't the most ripped dude. Then there was Harper, Gaines' right-hand man. He was barely shorter than him, but (if you can believe) even faster than Gaines. The athletes grinned evilly at Ze, looking over him as they now seemed to tower over him.

"H-heh-heh… Allo…" Ze said in a timid voice. "Hello, Zero. I see you didn't take our warning yet again." Gaines grinned darkly, balling his fists up along with Harper, who smirked back.

"W-well, you know me, always one to rebel. (gulp) Why do you want to beat me up, again?" Ze said with a smart-ass smile, kicking himself mentally for flying himself straight into the frying pan. "Because we can and because you won't do anything. Now how would you like your daily ass-whooping, fried or sautéed?" Harper said, leaning in closer.

Ze's eyes suddenly sparked as he saw an escape. "I'll take the 'run' special!" Ze said before he ran as fast as he could, leaving his enemies in the dust.

"Get him!" Harper yelled as he and Gaines took off after him, papers on the ground flying up as they passed by.

For a skinny kid, Ze could run fast, and he knew it. But Ze also knew he couldn't run forever, seeing how Harper was hot on his tail with Gaines and the entire football team not too far behind him. 'Wait… the _football _team?' Ze thought.

Ze's eyes widened when he saw the football team running after him. 'AW, COME ON, HOW DOES THAT WORK?!' Ze thought to himself, forcing his body to run faster. They'd gone across the football field, into the gym and though the cafeteria. The chase had gone on to the outside of the school, as Ze took a sharp turn into a small dead-end alley.

Ze turned around quickly to see Gaines and Harper already towering over him with the football team sneering and growling at him. "Any last words, Zero?" Gaines said, grabbing Ze by his collar.

"Yes, one question… How does 'Can you not kill me' sound?" Ze said giving Gaines a weak smile. "How about no?" Harper said. "Ah well… it was worth a shot." Ze then balled up his fist and smashed it into Gaines' face, allowing him time to attempt to escape, as he punched and kicked and dodged his way through the crowd, but just when he saw a sliver of daylight, Harper grabbed his legs and dragged him back to the corner as they began to pound on him, his sight fading. The last thing Ze saw was Gaines standing over him with an evil grin on his face as his nose bled. "Nighty-night, Zero." He said. Then his vision went black.

TWO HOURS LATER

Ze woke up to a blurry night sky, his entire body aching. 'Well,' Ze thought, 'that could have gone better.' He got up and limped to the front of the school, got his backpack (which had its contents emptied), and slowly limped back to his house. The only things Ze found in his bag were his brown Sennheiser Momentums and old iPhone 3GS he'd hidden in a secret pouch. When he walked up to his front porch, he sighed heavily, and opened the door. He was greeted by a relatively noisy household in which his god-mother, Marion, was cooking dinner, his god-father, Terrence, was in the living room loudly watching sports and his sister blaring pop music out of her room. Ze tried to creep by Marion and sneak up to his room but was caught by Terrence.

"Where have you been all night, Ze?" he asked, barely concerned. Ze's hair hid his eyes as he glared down at Terry. "As you can see, I haven't had the greatest afternoon." Ze mumbled as he walked up the stairs past his sister's room. Terrence shrugged it off, continuing to watch his game. When Ze got to his room, he threw his empty sack to the floor, kicked off his shoes, and slipped on the brown headphones and put on "Shiny Metal Dude" once more to end his terrible day as he slipped off into sleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

…Sniff.

Sniff-sniff.

Ze's eyes burst open, automatically realizing the smell.

Fire.

Ze grabbed his headphones (as they were the only things that survived his parents' fire) and ran out of his door, seeing the fire downstairs spreading faster upwards. He ran to his sister's room, fearing the worst.

He saw the window wide open and Brittany's entire room already ablaze. Ze prayed his sister didn't kill herself getting out of the window (or burn to death getting it open). He ran downstairs, hurrying past the burning wood and sparking flat-screen, spreading the fire even faster. He was almost to the door, until…

"ROAR!" a terrifyingly loud voice screamed behind Ze. He whipped his body around to see something that would plague his nightmares for days to come.

Ze saw his god-parents' bodies hanging from the guardrail and a large, brown and black dragon-like… thing with curled horns and long, sharp claws with a blonde girl riding it, both absolutely beaming evilly at the sight of Ze's house.

Ze's eyes started to water from both the smoke and the sight of his dead caretakers as the girl and the dragon broke through the side of his house and made it come crashing down. Ze ran out of the front door and jumped through right before the house toppled down on him. Ze looked up and saw the blonde haired girl looking straight down at him. Ze's eyes widened as he finally recognized the girl.

It was Brittany.

Her hair started to become blacker and her face more and more contorted until it looked as if she had holes in her body. Her eyes went from the ocean blue he knew to a glitched, evil dark purple. Brittany smiled at Ze with utmost hatred and satisfaction, and she ordered the dragon to turn around. The dragon sneered at Ze and took off into the sky, taking Brittany along with him, leaving Ze in the darkness of a burnt-down house.

Ze's headphones had melted slightly on the ends. His clothes were now torn and burnt, his shirt with a few holes burned into them, his red sneakers black with soot and his jeans torn at the knee and a few strands of his hair smoldering.

Ze fell on his knees and started to silently sob, curling into a ball and rocking himself. The sob became a cry, and Ze began to cry his eyes out in the middle of his yard.

"WHY?!" Ze yelled out to nobody in particular. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! DO YOU JUST FRICKING ENJOY MAKING MY LIFE HELL?!" Ze continued to scream. He was now on his legs, throwing pieces of burnt wood at his wrecked house, anger pumping through his veins. The embers sparked with every board that hit. He heard fire trucks racing down the street, already too late.

He became extremely fatigued all of a sudden as his vision blurred and his equilibrium was thrown off, time seeming to slow down around him. "I-I just wanted… to have a normal life… all I ever wanted.._._" was all Ze could say before he collapsed to the ground, unable to get up. A large, animal-like thing floated in front of Ze's now unmovable body as its eyes glowed, lulling Ze even further to sleep. Ze's vision got dark as he blacked out for the second time that day.


	3. First Flight

_Chapter Two: First Flight_

...

"…Ugh, my head…"

Ze slowly lifted his aching head and opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He put one hand on the floor and, instead of feeling solid ground, he felt something soft and fluffy. He rubbed his eyes and blinked as he brought the soft material in front of his face.

"I-it's a cloud… It's a cloud!" Ze exclaimed.

Ze got up to his feet and stumbled around for a little bit, regaining his balance, as he looked around in wonder and nervousness. He felt himself, seeing if he was alive or not (which he was) walking around the cloudy place, trying to find an exit.

Then Ze turned into a small corner and saw a small cat-like thing with a long tail that flattened at the end that looked vaguely familiar to him floating in the air with a throne below him, looking down with its eyes closed. 'Hm,' Ze thought, 'Looks harmless enough. Maybe it'll give me a few answers on to where I am exactly.'

Ze slowly approached the foreigner with caution and asked, "Um… Allo." The cat opened its big, bright eyes and smiled. "Mew!" the thing said with glee as it ran up to Ze. "Whoa, little guy!" Ze chuckled. "Do you know where I am?" Ze asked. The creature just kept looking at Ze's orange eyes with curiosity, floating around his head.

'(sigh) Okay, this isn't going anywhere.' Ze thought, exhausted. The creature's eyes suddenly widened and yelled out, "Mew!" as its eyes started to glow. Ze backed away from the foreigner, a bit fearful. Then a bright ball of light shot out from the creature's chest and phased into Ze's forehead.

"Wha…?" Ze said, before he looked at the creature once more. "Ahem… ah, that's better! Sorry for startling you before, just had to make sure I knew who you were first." The creature spoke in an English accent. It was Ze's turn for his eyes to widen. "You know who I am?" He asked. "Of course! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mew, a pleasure to meet you."

Ze faintly remembered Mew's name in the back of his mind, but couldn't quite put his finger on where he remembered it. "Quite nice to meet you. So tell me, where am I? All I remember before I got here was…"

Then Ze remembered the dragon and his sister burning down his house and a creature's eyes glowing before he blacked out. Mew saw the pain is Ze's eyes as all the memories came flooding back, each one hitting him like a train. "The fire… everyone died except me…" Ze said, almost in a whisper. He looked back down at Mew and said, "And I remember you standing over me before I blacked out! Why were you there, at my house?"

Mew sighed and floated on his throne. "It's a bit complicated. Are you sure you want to hear it? Better yet, are you sure you'll be able to understand?" It said with its eyes squinted. Ze nodded slowly, yet vigorously. "Good, then let's get started. I guess we'll begin with… your eyes." Ze's face drooped, as he'd heard people ask about his eyes countless times. "Yeah, yeah, I know, my eyes are strange and stuff, blah, blah." Ze deadpanned.

"No, no, I already knew about them," Mew continued as Ze's eyebrow rose. "I wanted to know if _you _knew why they were so colourful. See, you, Zenon, are the last of a civilization called the Comixians, better known as the Ragers, an ancient race of people who were known for three things; their unmatched amount of insanity, their exceptional talent for making music, and the greatest power ever known to existence; _rage_."

"Now rage, by itself, is utterly useless, but the Ragers saw interest in in and harnessed its power and, after countless months of testing, discovered that is was _not _useless and used it to their ability." Ze was now sitting on a cloud, listening intently. "It was then that they injected themselves with the power of rage and became able to amplify it to its true capacity. That's how they got their name."

"Now when this happened, they discovered that all children that came from those with the rage powers got it even _more _amplified than their parents, and so on and so forth. By the time their children's children's children had come to be, everyone had orange eyes, as it was the colour of rage."

"The Ragers were very seldom seen, but very prosperous, and it stayed that way for many eons. But then all of a sudden, for no particular reason, the entire civilization was wiped from existence, no one left but two descendants; Lila and Lloyd Zenon." It was here that Ze's eyes widened so much that you could've hit them as targets if you were playing darts.

"Now, Ze, it's your turn to put the pieces together: if the power of rage was already super-strong back then and only amplified with every generation and you are the last, how powerful do you think your parents are? And most importantly, how powerful do you think _you _are?"

If Ze's eyes could get any wider, they'd pop out of his head. He backed away from Mew in astonishment, having to think for a moment. He then returned to his cloud chair and proceeded to talk to Mew.

"Okay… so I'm arguably the most powerful person in the universe… but why am I here?" Mew smiled as he continued, "Remember what I said the Ragers were best known for? Well, not only did they find a way to concentrate rage, but they _mastered _and _controlled _it. They concentrated it into their blacksmithing, architecture, athletics, you name it. But the one thing they especially enjoyed using it for was music."

"Most of what they made was copied (don't ask me how) and brought to Earth and other planets across the universe. Now you can do the same thing, only better. Now judging by the headphones and what you like to listen to," Mew said as Ze looked at the headphones wrapped around his neck, "This only lead me to believe even more that you were destined to be something very few are. In fact, if my memory serves correctly, there is only four of your kind."

It was Ze's turn to talk now as he asked, "My kind? There are others like me?" Mew replied, "Not necessarily with your rage powers, but yes, there are others. Zenon…"

Mew said, its voice getting more quiet and serious, inching closer towards Ze, "You… in the simplest way I can put it… are destined to become a DJ." Ze's eyebrows arched once more as he asked, "What do you mean? Like professional, or are we talking something bigger?" Mew smirked and replied, "_Way _bigger than you'd think. In fact, I have this map of the places you're supposed to DJ at and a list of the people you have to recruit."

Ze became even more confused as he said, "Recruit?" Mew said, floating off to a different room, "I don't even know this part. Maybe you'll learn along the way. Now, take the map and the list and follow me."

Ze caught the papers and followed Mew down a hall to a dark room with a single beam of light on a wide table. Mew said, "Now my job was to teach four special people how to play music and how to master time/space travel. So far, I've sent three in the past week or two. You are the last one, Zenon. There is but one thing you need to do left." Ze nodded his head as Mew motioned his head toward the table. "Choose your instrument. Take all the time you want, there's no ru-" was all Mew could say before Ze interrupted him, saying, "I know what I want."

Mew blinked his eyes at Ze, and replied, "Okay. But be careful. What you choose today will be yours forever. Just imagine what you want and it'll appear on the pedestal." Ze closed his eyes and though long and hard, until his eyes could be seen glowing from behind his eyelids. Suddenly Ze flashed open his eyes and the pedestal started shining until and large, box-like thing appeared.

Mew looked interested as it observed what Ze had created. Ze smiled proudly and said, "It's a Mixdeck Quad with an NS7 II effects bar, a RMX-1000 remix station a Novation Launchpad and an Akai MPC Renaissance with a Windows 7 laptop that has a MacBook Pro's technology. Also added my logo to the front as a side thing."

Mew looked amazed and smiled as well, as he replied, "Very creative. I'm assuming you know how to use this stuff?" Ze smiled bashfully and said, "Yep. The instruments store down the street let me play around with 'em all the time." Mew replied, "Well, then! No need in me teaching you, you're all set! Three problems though: First, we gotta get this heavy thing to the hover booth, second, you have to learn how to travel in time and space, and third, you need to learn how to fight."

Ze smirked with confidence and mischief. "Sounds easy enough. Let's get started shall we?" Ze said. Mew smiled and replied, "I like the way you think." Ze and Mew started back down the hallway when Ze asked, "What day is it again?" Mew replied, "April 9th. Why?" Ze looked down, a bit saddened. "Today's my birthday. I'm officially 15 years old." Mew smiled, "Well, happy birthday. I have a little something for you…" A ball of light appeared and landed in Ze's hand. It was a Nintendo DSi with all of his old games still in the case.

Ze looked astonished, on the verge of happy tears, "How? I thought it burned with the rest of the house…" Mew smile got even wider, "Apparently, it was the only thing that survived the fire. It was buried underneath a few planks of wood." Ze hugged the creature, "Thank you, Mew." Mew hugged Ze back, "No problem. Now," he said, releasing Ze, "Let's get started, shall we?"

FOUR DAYS LATER…

Ze was all ready to go on his first trip to his first dimension, a place called "Equestria". He knew absolutely nothing about the planet, but was, regardless, very excited to go. He had a few spare clothes, his toothbrush/toothpaste, hairbrush, and Nintendo DSi and an iPhone 4S (given to him by Mew on his birthday) in a small suitcase and was standing on his iron hover booth. He stood next to the portal to the land, anticipation welling up inside him. Gone were his burned shirt, torn jeans and black shoes. Ze now wore navy blue jeans, blue sneakers, and an all-red shirt with his now-fixed headphones around his neck. Mew floated over to him with a few tears in his eyes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then." Ze said to Mew. Mew nodded slowly, looking down. "Aw, don't be sad! I'll be back, I promise!" Ze said, hugging his teacher. Mew replied, "I shall miss you, Zenon. One question before you go through," Ze nodded his head, "Yes?"

Mew asked, "What is your first name?" Ze chuckled and said, "Come close, I'll whisper it." Mew brought his ear close to his voice as Ze began to whisper. When he was finished, Mew's eyebrow was raised, "Really? That's it? I was expecting something a bit more… foreign than that." Ze pouted, "Well, I never said it wasn't normal."

Ze's iron booth disappeared and his suitcase fell into his hand. The portal started to fade in and out. "You'd better hurry," Mew said, "The portal's not gonna stay open for long." Ze looked back at Mew and said, "Well, here I go! Wish me luck! On to Equestria!" Ze took a deep breath, took a few steps back, and leaped into the portal, as it flashed with Mew waving him goodbye. "I'm gonna miss that little music-maker…" Mew said wistfully.


End file.
